


Одиночество

by InfernoFlame



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoFlame/pseuds/InfernoFlame
Summary: Поговаривали, будто бы ведьмаки не ведали чувств и эмоций. Чушь. Сейчас Геральту сильнее всего хотелось врезать тому, кто пустил этот слух среди простого люда. Взглянуть в глаза этому человеку и сказать, что все это – жалкая ложь.AU, где Лютик умер, а Геральт остался один.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 4





	Одиночество

Поговаривали, будто бы ведьмаки не ведали чувств и эмоций. Чушь. Сейчас Геральту сильнее всего хотелось врезать тому, кто пустил этот слух среди простого люда. Взглянуть в глаза этому человеку и сказать, что все это — жалкая ложь.

В чем он сам на днях убедился.

Въезжая в деревню, Геральт из Ривии не ожидал теплого приема. Видя его, кметы обычно запирались в домах, забирая с улицы детей, чтобы он, упаси Мелитэле, не украл кого из ребятишек. И было бесполезно ведь объяснять, что ведьмаки никогда не крали детей.

Люди в это просто не верили.

Оказавшись на протоптанной дороге, убийца чудовищ спешился, благодарно похлопав Плотву по шее. Привязав лошадь к изгороди у крыльца корчмы, Геральт скинул с головы капюшон, промокший в результате дождя. Сейчас ему просто хотелось отдохнуть. И выпить.  
И больше, пожалуй, ничего.

В любой другой ситуации Геральт нашел бы себе женщину на ночь и не вылезал из постели до самого рассвета. Удивительно, как быстро неприятные события меняли даже ведьмаков.

И как, оказывается, на него начинало давить одиночество.

Корчмарь, грузный мужчина лет сорока, бросил на него лишь мимолетный взгляд, когда Белый Волк переступил порог. Ведьмаков из-за их репутации не особо жаловали в людских поселениях. Если бы в этом мире внезапно исчезли все чудовища, человечество бы стало гонять и уничтожать не только эльфов и краснолюдов, но и мутантов.

Такова была жизнь.

Люди никогда не славились состраданием даже к самим себе, не говоря уж о представителях другой расы.

После произошедшего Геральт еще сильнее возненавидел таверны. Да и путешествие в одиночку теперь казалось не таким спокойным, как раньше. Со смертью Лютика многое изменилось. Казалось, пошатнулось даже само мироздание. Однако ведьмак, запивающий свое горе пивом и настоями, даже не думал забывать о своей специфической профессии. В конце концов, жизнь продолжалась — пусть даже без песен и стихов Юлиана она стала совсем серой и мрачной.

Поняв, что корчмарь вопросительно на него смотрит, Геральт выложил несколько оренов на стол перед собой.

— Пива, — прохрипел он. — И чего-нибудь горячего.

Раньше за него почти всегда платил Лютик. Геральт, признаться, поначалу ненавидел путешествовать в компании этого самоуверенного, но талантливого юноши. И все же порой бард мог быть полезен.

Даже больше, чем нужно.

Ел Геральт молча и тихо, надеясь как можно скорее убраться из людного места. Отчего-то ему было тут неспокойно. Медальон на шее не дрожал, однако чутье мужчину еще никогда не подводило. Расправившись с кушаньем и кружкой пива, Геральт вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони, встал из-за стола и уже готов был уходить, как кто-то внезапно схватил его за руку.

Ведьмак таких резкостей и вольностей не любил.

Сверкнув желтыми глазами, он повернулся к рослому рыжеволосому кмету, который смотрел на него пронзительным взглядом, полным презрения, страха и жалости. Геральт, старающийся сохранять нейтралитет в любой ситуации, обреченно вздохнул.

— Чего тебе?

Рыжеволосый в ответ поморщился, но руки ведьмака так из хвата и не выпустил. За его спиной из-за столов поднимались другие мужчины. И вид у них был отнюдь не кметский.

— Мы знаем, кто ты такой, милсдарь, — прошипел их вожак. Геральт опустил взгляд.  
Рыжеволосый держал вторую руку на рукояти ножа, привязанного к поясу. — И мы не рады тебе в Заречье, ведьмак.

Геральт терять самообладание не собирался. Предпочитал оставаться спокойным в любой ситуации.

— Я просто ищу заказы на чудовищ, — равнодушно сообщил он.

— Ты — главное чудовище, — кмет, похоже, не собирался униматься. Сплюнув на землю, он подошел к Геральту ближе. — Мы слышали, как бард, который вечно таскался с одним беловолосым, воспевал свою любовь к ведьмаку… Знаешь ли ты, что это неправильно? Что любовь мужчины к мужчине есть страшное преступление?

Где-то заскрипела лавка. Корчмарь, боясь, что в случае чего сейчас начнутся разборки, вышел из-за своего прилавка, тряпкой вытирая руки, заляпанные маслом. Геральт конфликта ни с кем не хотел.

— Вы, должно быть, ошиблись, — как можно жестче проскрежетал ведьмак. — Я путешествую один.

— Ты думаешь, я не узнал тебя, Гервант из Ривии?

— Геральт.

— Что-что?

— Геральт, — повторил ведьмак. — Никакого Герванта.

Кмет усмехнулся. Убийца чудовищ обратил внимание на отсутствие половины зубов и перекошенную нижнюю челюсть. Похоже, этот незнакомец постоянно встревал в драки. А еще от него несло хмелем.

— Так вот, Геральт из Ривии, — рыжеволосый обнажил клинок, демонстрируя его ведьмаку. Геральт не вздрогнул. — Слышалось мне, что ты предпочитаешь мужчин.

— А я слышал, что жители этой деревни — добрые и отзывчивые люди.

Кмет не сдержал смешка. Другие мужики за его спиной тоже прыснули, не отставая от своего жалкого предводителя. Геральт оставался спокойным, хотя обстановка в корчме начала накаляться.

— Здесь, выродок, тебе не рады. Забирай свою лошадь и уезжай из Заречья куда угодно.  
Геральт вздохнул.

— Я слышал, здесь завелся леший…

— А меня ты не слышал? — не унимался рыжеволосый. Его друг, загорелый коренастый разбойник, потряс вилами. — Проваливай, пока я не спустил на тебя собак. И чтоб твой бард здесь тоже не появлялся.

Ведьмак скрипнул зубами. Кто-кто, а Лютик уж точно больше здесь не появится — как раз благодаря таким же деревенщинам, пожелавшим поживиться чем-нибудь на дороге. Юлиана просто забили. Кто чем мог. И все из-за какой-то эльфийской лютни. Правда, случилось это на другом берегу Яруги, а не здесь, но Геральт до сих пор гневался.

И проклинал людей за их жестокость, злобу и недальновидность.

— Я уже ухожу, — пробормотал ведьмак, толкнув рыжего плечом и выйдя за дверь.

Отвязав Плотву от изгороди и любяще почесав лошадь за ухом, Геральт быстро взобрался в седло, гладя животное по шее. Конечно, он мог бы напасть на кметов, устроить драку в корчме, доказать всем, что не стоит гнать ведьмаков, однако не стал этого делать.

Людям было бесполезно что-то толковать.

Эх, был бы здесь Лютик, он бы, возможно, смог объяснить самому Геральту, что верить кметам — плохо и бесполезно…

А надеяться на их доброту и вовсе не стоит.

— Пойдем отсюда, Плотва. Здесь нам с тобой не рады.


End file.
